


春醒

by tcdds



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22556926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcdds/pseuds/tcdds
Kudos: 2





	春醒

*点梗的 64哨向+破镜重圆  
**注意区分设定是向导全圆佑x哨兵文俊辉 写过哨圆向俊了这次想换一下  
提到了汉知 

*  
蓝色的激光在昏暗室内看起来像极镭射武器冰冷的射线，基地里的人们狂饮烈酒，在大醉过后吞吐些模糊的字句，拨弄恋人的头发。狭小空间的各个角落，有人沉默如死寂，有人嘶喊如陷入意味不明的宗教狂热。

**  
文俊辉坐在一个不大的包围圈里:指挥官尹净汉化着西洋人偶的妆穿着裙子坐在他对面，优雅地微蜷着腿，长发放下来，英气的五官极精致，充作女人几乎可以以假乱真；靠在他旁边的同队弟弟金珉奎个子比他要高，露出一对象征热情的虎牙积极地交流着野战食谱和桃色新闻；本部长崔胜澈靠着沙发背举着半杯琥珀色的酒液，常年呆在隧道和指挥塔的职业生涯让他皮肤看起来过于白了，嘴唇却又红得不像话，随便咬着点什么也极富吸引力。掸落烟灰，落进残余酒液的玻璃杯，燃起瞬时火焰，又迅速熄灭。

1

文俊辉和他的朋友们都是基地里引人注目的那一类人。  
不光是头衔，位置，履历一类凡是在基地呆久了谁都能轻松列出数十条的一般基准上。长期一线任务给了他们更沉着的性格，难免看上去冷漠:在战事吃紧的年月，人们乐于尝试明知道不能的事情。

“李硕珉那小子好像肯答应你陪你去一次第三哨所了。”崔胜澈看着对面的尹净汉，他的同期，他俩一般大，关系向来不错，只是尹净汉性格与众不同，相处再久也似乎随时可以作出“非我族类”的样子，不冷不热地疏远。因此平日里，他们总是以大人的口吻谈论些事情，尽管俩人不过二十出头，尹净汉在任何场合又都有可能按自己的爱好做点荒诞不经的漂亮装扮。

尹净汉抬了抬眼皮懒懒地“嗯”了一声，金珉奎咋咋呼呼说着:“什么什么，是我们同期那个能力很强的向导吗？”

“是啊，去北部边境线上的哨所，那边雪大，很多人患雪盲，他的主攻方向是色感治疗，带上他不光为我，也是给三哨的人带颗定心丸。”

“最近几年，塔里的向导一般不怎么出去，待在基地治疗几乎是所有人的共识，能说服手无寸铁的向导陪同上前线，净汉哥果然还是有魅力。”文俊辉抿着嘴笑起来，下唇线弯出好看的弧度，他五官精致不输旁人，性格也温和，没有会拒绝他的向导，除了基地那个催眠师，洪知秀。

2

基地里的向导能力不一，除了有固定哨兵伴侣的向导会发展出成熟稳定的能力之外，其他人往往身兼多种技能，以便为更多投入前线的哨兵提供服务。只有洪知秀，早年在同期尹净汉年少训练期间长期休息不足而过度疲劳的时候，自行研习深度睡眠的能力，专心帮尹净汉回到生活正轨，也因此切断了自己前途，单独在塔里来去寂然地生活。多年来尹净汉只字不提，默默接受他的照顾，然后继续根据任务性质选择不同向导，说服人家跟他上前线。当然，没有遭到过拒绝。

心照不宣地，尹净汉的好朋友在他跟前不提起，但遇见洪知秀就笑着打打招呼当作自己人，事情以一种怪异的不适持续，可也没时间让谁搞清楚。都太忙了，来不及喘口气。

“俊辉这次回来好像没有做治疗。”崔胜澈看着刚才还一副事不关己样子的文俊辉这会儿忽然被提到的窘迫反应，露出哥哥对弟弟调侃意味的笑，这哥平时在战场上不苟言笑，私下笑起来却还是学生时期的样子，好像不会老。

“我睡得好吃得香，老师一直说我不用向导。”文俊辉轻轻松松打发了，起身抖抖衣服去柜台前买酒，尹净汉眼色微妙地看了看他，金珉奎没注意到气氛有什么不对，重新喋喋不休起最近很多哨兵和哨兵结婚的事情，大家聊得起兴，文俊辉什么时候一个人回去了都不知道。

3

休假是年底。最冷的时候休战整顿，囤积军需，哨兵们不分级别聚集在基地休息，跳舞唱歌，泡温泉，聚餐饮酒，处处庆典的火热氛围。

文俊辉花了几天时间跟哥哥弟弟们泡了澡，吃了几次烤肉，大睡了一觉，战场上的回忆几乎被封存起来。基地是不怎么欢迎催眠的地方，每个人记忆深处满是战争、惊恐与破碎，一经唤醒，梦也被侵吞成为怪物，放出不安的灵魂。从睡梦中露出那狰狞的形象，对谁来说都不是体面的事情。洪知秀住得偏僻，极少外出，傍晚附近路过的人，能听见弹奏某种乐器的声音，隐约地，转个角就消失了。

每次休假，净汉哥会来一次，过后就几乎没人靠近这边。文俊辉在门口站着的时候，里面的人好像知道有人来一样，忽然推开门，洪知秀那张秀美得有点易碎一样的脸出现在门口，独自站在那儿冲着外边笑。

“我听他们提了最近的事情，过来找哥聊聊天。”在屋里坐定，文俊辉简单地解释一句。每次尹净汉带别的向导外出，他们中就会有人来洪知秀这边陪他说说话，虽然不是尹净汉会开口要求的事，万一有哪次没做，过后做哥哥的会严厉地无缘无故责罚某个弟弟。

“还以为你又想找我给你解梦，正想着最近休假，你大概睡得不错，会不会有什么好玩的梦境呢。”洪知秀淡淡挂着笑，不等坐下就倒茶，动作缓缓地，不急也不慌。

梦是解过的，但后来就不再提。影影绰绰的朝雾里面，文俊辉和另一个人同时出门，一个往左径直去了外面的世界，战场，山路，大河，另一个从右边贴墙走掉，瘦高的个子，看起来像是怕冷，有点缩着肩膀，也看不清脸。

那回洪知秀甚至没来得及到达文俊辉更深层的意志，他就从沙发床上泪流满脸地醒来，跟经历过什么大悲大痛一样，恢复意识过后情绪也很差。“我可总算知道他们为什么不爱找你。”  
洪知秀不紧不慢地回嘴，“我也没想到在基地规规矩矩长大的人能有什么人生磋磨。”

那时候文俊辉没上过几次真正的战场，第一次去哨所跟着他净汉哥上树掏鸟蛋，头一回见到蜘蛛，趴在树上看蜘蛛结网差点暴露哨所位置，第二次被惩罚送去更远的哨所，结果海边连个鬼影都没有，吃着生鱼片看日出日落，性格都陶冶出几分娴静才给送回来。

安逸的日子在那之后没多久就结束，当然，是后话。

4

离开洪知秀的屋子时天有几分晚了，基地里的狂欢活动改到室内地下的热闹场所。地面以上不点大灯不燃篝火，不远处有个假基地，那儿会代替这里彻夜亮灯，在敌人的雷达分布图上充当战略据点。文俊辉去那边走过一趟，和这边几如一致，可因为没有人居住的痕迹，走在那里的路上怎么都不对劲:建筑是可以复制的，而人不行。

每一个哨兵都算是基地培养的公共财产，从出生就送来这里，没有父母的概念，每天睁眼就是国家的号角，要训练，要学习各类有关战争的知识，鲜少有人生变，多数时候默默自保，远离着那些危险而脆弱的潜在问题。

比如向导。正如哨兵是财产，向导有如书籍。所有生来是向导的人被植入的概念甚至不是国家或军队，而只是[塔]，他们就像蜂巢格子里的工蜂一样，围绕着塔的运转做些事无巨细的工作，为哨兵提供尽可能多的精神域服务:颜色，声音，气味，形状，光泽，梦境，有关感知的一切，正是这部分人的寄生场。

至于先前大家都默认的，哨兵和向导会在治疗的过程中相互吸引的事情，随着近年战事吃紧，逐渐地不再提倡，倒是多了很多前线哨兵培养出深厚友谊，密切往来同生同死的报道。文俊辉是个不随环境变的人，尹净汉偶然开他的玩笑:“哥跟俊睡觉怎么样？”

文俊辉:“......”

哥哥于是大笑着走掉，逢人就炫耀自己刚刚捉弄了调皮鬼俊，只留下文俊辉满脸不好意思地站在原地，嘿嘿哂笑。

可要是知秀哥有人找上门，估计这哥第一个就打烂他的头。尴尬之余，文俊辉也会默默地思忖。

5

尹净汉他们仍然坐在一起，年轻向导李硕珉也在，拘谨地站在人群里跟尹净汉说话，文俊辉过去拍了拍李硕珉的肩膀，就拉着尹净汉去柜台边买喝的，“刚从那边回来。”  
“两杯西瓜汁，不要酒精。”尹净汉淡然点了饮料，点点头表示知道。

“哥要提前走吗。”文俊辉小口啜饮着基地提供的新鲜西瓜汁，休假期比前线过得好太多，他由衷觉得奢侈，对这一点甜味也格外珍惜起来。

“要的，在很远的地方。人的眼睛在那里会瞎掉的，已经有三名前辈告诉我那边情况恶劣了。但是今年不能不去，等我从第三哨所回来，就是一等指挥官了。”尹净汉低声用并无情绪的声音陈述着，在他们看来是再平常不过的事情。“到时候作为哥的弟弟，我是不是不用努力奋斗了。”文俊辉开了句玩笑，看着长头发的哥哥半边侧脸埋在阴影里。他几乎就要说起有关洪知秀的任何事情，最后还是沉默，几口喝完了西瓜汁，准备抽身回去睡觉。

“诶，你晚上有约吗,这么急着回。”崔胜澈拦着弟弟问了一句，金珉奎正说着“俊哥能有什么约会啊，不留下来一起再喝一桶吗”，文俊辉也没多说就走了。尹净汉盯着他的背影远去，身后的李硕珉恭恭敬敬问道:“这是哥那个好朋友吗？”

“哪个？”尹净汉眼睛不看他，眼神里看不出情绪，“是谁都一样，”端起杯子把最后一点红色的饮料喝完，“再说大家不都是同胞。”

6

“大家都是同胞。我们不赢，就会一起死。”尹净汉年少的时候求胜心切，梦里都在讲一定要赢才行。  
“如果净汉想要走得更远就尽管放手去做好了，我没有什么阻拦的理由。”那时候洪知秀也还很青涩，抱着乐器在矮墙上坐着，在尹净汉第一次上前线之前，语气柔柔不疾不徐地讲了那样的话。  
虽不至于沧海变桑田，战时书信不通，两人一个在别人的梦里寄身，埋头忙碌，一个在横尸遍野的地方维持站立，连倒下的空隙都不太有。好像也就恍惚搁浅下去。

7

这次的大休假结束过后，会面对一个怎样的战局，即使没有人确切了解，文俊辉尹净汉他们也还是多少能听说一点。尹净汉去了气候恶劣资源匮乏的哨所，文俊辉还在待定中，崔胜澈仍然在任何一地的隧道里对着一排监测仪跳脚，金珉奎继续到任何高山森林海边荒山的地方端出他的小高压锅给大家煮饭。大家的情绪野蛮生长，紧张地放纵着，因此最近基地的暴力事件也变多了。

比如文俊辉现在遇到的这起。

面前的哨兵们显然没有节制地喝得太多了，大呼小叫着有人连站都站不稳，按理被这样一群人围攻，稍微有点力气的人都能挣脱逃走，再不济也不至于被打得太重:只除非，被打的是个向导。

因为向导不上战场没有负伤和残疾的可能，其自身强大的精神场域也自带疗愈机能，基地在研究开发向导的时候就设置了被哨兵武力侵犯的可能，在基地睁一只眼闭一只眼不处置一般性的暴力事件。文俊辉自己用不着靠低级的武力取胜来麻痹神经获得快感，平常看到了也就低头走掉，只当不知道。

今晚站在浓黑的夜幕里，文俊辉忽然不动了。

他在等。

那人默不作声地挣扎着保护自己不受太大创伤，是基地有经验的向导都会采取的应对方式。有自己的哨兵的向导，受到伤害会影响哨兵的作战状态，休假期也有可能从一群人欺凌一个变成两个团伙单挑，略有眼色的哨兵不会去招惹他们。那种可以任由这类年纪轻轻、未脱学生气，沾上酒精就会贪心地喝得过多的孩子们去欺负的，往往是没有什么资历，也没有跟有实力的哨兵确立固定伴侣关系的向导。

哪怕实际上他比他们可能还要大一些。还是很瘦。穿着的制服被弄脏了，滚皱了，不知道回去有没有得换。在基地不总是能弄到新物资的，向导没有休假，也没有充裕到可以浪费的补给。活在[塔]里的他们，对于秩序总是过分认可和相信，不像文俊辉从战场上学来的那种血性，某些时候可以脱离掌控的范围。

“不想被关禁闭的话就快点从这个区消失，有长官在里面休息，一会儿出来看见像什么样子。”最终还是文俊辉冷冷静静地发话了。喝醉的人听见他的声音，认得出来这是和崔胜澈尹净汉他们关系很好的那个前辈，摇摇晃晃地就散了，拖着脚步默默远去，好像游魂。

8

而现在，文俊辉脚下的人更像鬼魂。比鬼魂还安静，走近的时候，连呻吟的尾音都不带抖一下。  
气息还是很稳。看来平时有在锻炼。

“为什么不反抗。”文俊辉仿佛厌恶地把头转向一边，假装无心在问。

他的声音好像生铁一样，和夜晚刮擦出微妙的动静。倒在地上的人呼吸乱了，急促而短，匆匆想要爬起来走掉，刚刚起身站稳，就被拦住了去路。

“不是叫你在知秀哥那里等吗，来哨兵出入的地段干嘛。”

语气和软了一些，黑暗里，看不出神色。

那人似乎微微受了触动。

“档案科科员全圆佑。这里是下班途径的地方。长官。”那人总算开口。可开口就让文俊辉掉进冰窟窿。本来不是要等他的，只是路过一下而已。报了名字和所属单位，下一步要说什么?总不会是年龄资历身份家乡。简单到透明。

“他没有告诉你吗。”文俊辉有点儿挫败地昂着头。视野尽头没有光。夜晚太大了，

“告诉了的。”全圆佑的声音很低，不管说什么，听起来都像是带着几分感情。也可能因为这人天生情感纤细深沉，话里少有冷感。

然而这些年大家都知道基地出了名冷感的那个向导，一开始就以不大合群的形象存在着，听说在学校的时候就受过处分，处分的档案是非公开的，可这份事实没有被隐瞒。似乎也多少受了被孤立的处境影响，全圆佑一直在档案科处理一些基本的文件，顺便学习向导技能，给一些老弱病残的哨兵做做抚慰工作，即使这个也经常不太轮得上。

谁能知道这样的人实际多情呢。见了花朵开放，泉水流淌，小猫咪找不到家直叫唤，也会喊着同伴的名字充满惊喜地指着它们，万物生时的韵致，并不从他眼里凋落。

文俊辉往前走一步，全圆佑没有退后。往后挪，全圆佑也不跟上来。最后成了两个人肩并肩，一句话也没有，就这么走在别人看不见的，战前的夜里。

9

洪知秀是通过全圆佑的梦境知道他们的事情的，文俊辉本来也不介意被他看见那些记忆碎片，觉得他们多少会有共鸣。即使知道这共鸣是没用的东西，也总比没有要好。

现在他俩就并肩坐在洪知秀屋后的矮墙下面，洪知秀借口出门散步把门关好走掉，全圆佑身上的伤他也没来得及看，不放心地瞥一眼文俊辉，就走开。

文俊辉无念无想那么坐着，脸都不别过去一下。

“把伤口处理一下吧。”他指着知秀哥拿出来的急救箱。

“我自己来。”全圆佑起身去拿。

“知道。没有要帮你。”

“......”

院落很小，墙是扩建的时候没拆完的一截，在户外的夜色里脱掉衣物，也还是能借着屋子里微弱的光线看见肌肉走向，一些淤伤，以及，血。全圆佑屏气自己擦消毒水，没发出一点声音，即使看起来还是会疼。

“你身上，不止有这样的伤吧。”  
全圆佑抬头遇见文俊辉的目光，一时语塞，突然冒出来一句半是提问半是不需回答的话。

气氛一下子被推翻了。像坚冰融化来到草原，汩汩往事的河流随着过去的远逝积蓄了力量。文俊辉笑着抖抖肩膀，把视线转向别处。

“好多人觉得受伤是不光彩的，这是错误观念，男孩要长大，就得受点什么才行。”全圆佑嘴里念着，像说给自己听，可对面的人是确凿听见了的。夜晚裂开一道冰缝，谁都没听到却知道一定会有的，落地的一声轻响。

10

文俊辉小时候很喜欢训练课上，大家一起爬过障碍墙，轻轻落地的那个瞬间。身后的一切被挡在后面，什么也看不见了，包括训练师炯炯灼人的目光，而前方就是短短的一截:再怎么辛苦，也是会结束的。

学会珍惜终点的到来是在长大上战场之前。战争一直没有结束，每年都有新的突发状况，因为无休止的炼狱而陷入疯狂的战争狂魔也有好多，可文俊辉说不上来自己喜欢这样的命运。走到这个地步，确实是很多人花了心思换来的，随时抽身离开又会怎么样---从进入哨所的第一天起，尹净汉就对年轻的弟弟说，“不去想会好一些”。

的确也没怎么想。文俊辉每每在训练课上冲那最后一截的时候，脑海里一片空白，跑到最后衣服的下摆掀起来，飘起来，好像要带着少年飞上天去。他看着蓝天，与此同时基地的高墙里也有其他人望着天，两个人在训练结束后的路上撞见，就像一个哑然的玩笑。

谁也没想过是怎么开始的。全圆佑拿着书，文俊辉提着刀，两个傻瓜结结巴巴地说对不起，你好，我的名字是，再见---然后就在要走掉的当儿，全圆佑忽然说，同学，我...可以画画你吗?

感知世界的能力是于描绘与重构中完成的。那天之后文俊辉仿佛打开新世界大门，坐在午后空无一人的小画室里发着呆，全圆佑因为被要求邀请一个哨兵作为练习对象的作业而困扰，稀里糊涂地随便开了口，只是文俊辉好脾气，作业总算顺利进行了。隔几天见一面，文俊辉起初还有点害羞，不习惯被盯着看，不好意思讲话，后来发现全圆佑有话说话，没话也能在安静的空气里从容待一个下午，两个人都很舒服。

无障碍训练的跑道很长，跑到最后似乎比有障碍的还要久一些。也可能那些挣脱重力的时刻心情太雀跃，平地上训练就不容易高兴，文俊辉每每为了多做一点障碍练习而故意出一两个无关紧要的小差错，而在无障碍跑道上奋力奔跑把其他人远远地丢在脑后。跑步的时候如果失神，会忽然看见不远处向导班级上课的教室，全圆佑坐在窗边认真做着笔记，他总是很精密。

画纸铺开时质地柔软或挺括，细节的完善，主结构的微小改变，观察世界的角度有那么多，而文俊辉坐在凳子上看全圆佑的角度就那么一个。低着头的，安安静静做事的沉稳的家伙，手腕悬起来，白白细细长长，因为性格显得像哥哥一样，文俊辉一直不自觉地在他面前露出小男孩的样子来，也是爱吃爱玩的。

基地难得的节日或欢庆某场胜利的仪式上，大家坐在一起吃东西，难得被允许全员可以喝酒，文俊辉乍一尝酒味，不好喝，连连皱眉头，全圆佑拿炭笔在地上三两笔勾勒个形状，添上猫耳朵，活像。这种时候是不太多的，机会也不总是会再来。

被负责训练的长官发现之后，未成年哨兵和向导的过密往来警示再次拍到案上。平地一个响雷，不理解为什么不可以，就像不明白为什么基地不能有春夏秋冬，那些教科书上介绍过的、会生长流动的东西。这个是禁止的，那个是禁止的，沉默像瘟疫一样无解。

11

大概是什么时候呢？只知道是什么都知道一点，又懂得不太多的那些日子。那时尹净汉已经决心投身于某种他自己也不知道会止步于何处的事业，几乎同时，文俊辉仍然很小心地维持着他的秘密朋友。

秘密朋友会在理论课的日子提前经过一下，到事先约好的座位上放下一封信，比起信，也有很多画，多是文俊辉从走廊外经过时，匆匆的半个影子。文俊辉到达教室后，悄悄地拿起信纸塞在口袋里躲起来看，明明过的是千人万人步调一致的生活，为什么憋得发闷呢?又为什么那么希望有人走近，乃至于那种心情快要战胜本来的犹豫，从胸腔深处自己跑出来大喊，我有朋友啦，我有朋友啦。听过了太多同胞敌人公民公敌的宣传，朋友这样的词像取出来火烤的栗子一样骄人。

12

那年春天有一场在基地里悄悄传开的疫病.

天从某个无人察觉的日子开始下雨，像被戳了一个洞，所有人不知不觉在雨天流失注意力。许多哨兵提前进入成熟期，但向导们集中去前线给鏖战多日的成年哨兵治疗了。药物从边境封锁线运不进，信息不通畅，高层有意无意地表示可能会放弃。文俊辉感染了那种不快乐的症状，躺在小房间里数时间，大家都在怕，天快黑下去的时候，有人从窗户外面爬进来，“有前辈告诉我说，要让你不发烧，需要一场结合热......”

因为怕冷，所以被热包围了。外面在下雨，里面在蒸腾彼此的青涩与心动。最初的印象就只有这个。文俊辉觉得自己病好了，全圆佑抓着他的手写字，手指尚还软绵绵的没有力气，但康复后恢复训练的申请是写成了，前方模糊的光亮高悬。

我们都会有美好的未来。  
战争是神圣的。  
文俊辉长大以后，时常在前线听到这样的两句话，人们说的时候，嘴角不断地扬上去，扬上去：而眼神空空的，两个枪筒子一样幽黑。

13

几乎所有人都接受了文俊辉不治而愈，疫病里默默离开的人也好像没有存在过。唯一的不同是时间过去了，没有全圆佑，时间也能过去。去找尹净汉帮忙，文俊辉才在洪知秀那里见了他一面，就像现在这样。

全圆佑擅长若无其事。和文俊辉坐在一个屋子里喝了三杯茶两杯水，说了上战场要能吃会睡，不多思多虑，第三句就开始没话。文俊辉由他送到门口，外面的净汉哥打算开门了，基地的晚上总是很黑的，白天才能看清彼此的脸，文俊辉回过头看了一眼，凑上去亲了亲，或者也只是碰了碰全圆佑的嘴唇，全圆佑回吻得很深，气息深深地交换过。混乱的罗网里面，心头起了大火。

形同陌路是不约而同的约定。也因为全圆佑尽力没有再出现。文俊辉花了第一个哨所和第二个哨所的所有任期，终于在第三个出任的哨所那里决定休假请驻不回基地。还是每天起早，去训练场跑步，单手从高墙上翻过，落地的时候，眼神朝着天空，身体在下落，心像越飞越高，飞过少年时的一切心事，漫逐尘远。

14

是跑得太远了，也太久了。以至于每次回到这里，还维持着跑最后一段时那种脑海里空空的状态，躺着，睡着，而没有梦。

文俊辉在洪知秀那个小屋子有灯的房间里坐着，往下掀自己的装束，背上前胸肩膀腰线，伤痕好了又有，因为没来得及好好长出来，暗红色的部分也有，比平常更具肉感的身体在空气里微微颤抖。全圆佑用指尖轻轻蹭着那些地方，像画画......也像终于得到了纸上得不到的那一种意思，一种滋味，譬如不会抱在一起哭，譬如却会坐在一起数伤口，一边数一边念叨“留下这个的人很菜”“他们不是我的对手”。

春天会是相逢的季节吗？

“那么它就是个好季节。”

在即将离开基地的最后一个休息日空隙里，重要的事情面前走了神，文俊辉隐约记得长大成年的向导都有自己选择的疗愈技能，“没来得及问你，”他伸手向后，后颈弯出一点儿弧度，他们两个小动物一样贴在一起，微微触电一般轻轻地动着，适应着，“可不可以告诉我那个......是什么?”

全圆佑从耳畔递过来:是温度。“因为那次...意外，你病了，怕冷......”

暖流在涌上来，落下去，痛楚没顶，又温柔地覆灭。文俊辉眼下渐渐想起曾经路过一个四季分明的地段，那儿的河流会因为温度的变化而渐渐流淌，同行的人跟他说，这是春天在醒。


End file.
